List of CIAU-QOAA Seasons
Overview of QOAA and CIAU Central This is a list of seasons for the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association Men's Hockey League and its predecessor, the Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (CIAU). The CIAU refers to two things. First, the CIAU refers to the original regional university sports organization in Ontario and Quebec (sometimes called "CIAU Central"), which was ultimately replaced by the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association (QOAA) in 1955. The links vary as to whether the hockey league operated under the QOAA banner as early as 1953. This list includes both in any event. Second, it refers to the national governing body of univeristy athletics in Canada, established in 1961. It was renamed Canadian Interuniversity Athletic Union in 1978. The name was then changed to Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS) in 2001. List of Seasons * league started with McGill Redmen, Toronto Varsity Blues, and Queen's Golden Gaels *1902-03 CIAU Season *1903-04 CIAU Season *1904-05 CIAU Season *1905-06 CIAU Season *1906-07 CIAU Season *1907-08 CIAU Season * Laval @ Montreal joined *1908-09 CIAU Season *1909-10 CIAU Season *1910-11 CIAU Season * Ottawa joined *1911-12 CIAU Season *1912-13 CIAU Season * Laval @ Montreal and Ottawa left *1913-14 CIAU Season *1914-15 CIAU Season *World War I *1919-20 CIAU Season *1920-21 CIAU Season *1921-22 CIAU Season *1922-23 CIAU Season * Montreal re-joined *1923-24 CIAU Season *1924-25 CIAU Season *1925-26 CIAU Season *1926-27 CIAU Season *1927-28 CIAU Season * Queen's left *1928-29 CIAU Season * Montreal left *1929-30 CIAU Season *1930-31 CIAU Season *1931-32 CIAU Season *1932-33 CIAU Season * Montreal re-joined *1933-34 CIAU Season * Montreal left *1934-35 CIAU Season * Queen's re-joined *1935-36 CIAU Season * Queen's left *1936-37 CIAU Season * Queen's and Montreal re-joined *1937-38 CIAU Season *1938-39 CIAU Season *1939-40 CIAU Season * Montreal left *World War II *1945-46 CIAU Season * Montreal re-joined *1946-47 CIAU Season *1947-48 CIAU Season *1948-49 CIAU Season *1949-50 CIAU Season *1950-51 CIAU Season * Queen's left, Laval joined *1951-52 CIAU Season *1952-53 CIAU Season *1953-54 CIAU or QOAA Season *1954-55 CIAU or QOAA Season *1955-56 QOAA Season *1956-57 QOAA Season *1957-58 QOAA Season *1958-59 QOAA Season *1959-60 QOAA Season * Queen's re-joined *1960-61 QOAA Season * Queen's left *1961-62 QOAA Season * Queen's, McMaster, Waterloo, and OAC joined *1962-63 QOAA Season *1963-64 QOAA Season * OAC left *1964-65 QOAA Season * Guelph and UWO joined *1965-66 QOAA Season *1966-67 QOAA Season *1967-68 QOAA Season *1968-69 QOAA Season * Windsor, Carleton, and Ottawa joined *1969-70 QOAA Season *1970-71 QOAA Season * Laval's last season, McGill and Montreal to QUAA, the rest to OUAA Also see National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) Category:Seasons